Fireworks
by pokerninja2
Summary: Everyone in the Loud family has a favorite holiday. For Lola and Lana, it's New Year's Eve!


**So I watched _The Loud House_ for the first time last week and I've been hooked on it since. It's quickly become one of my favorite cartoons of all time, with pretty fluid animation, good balance of slapstick and heartfelt moments, and best of all, a cast of lovable and charming characters. In particular, I've grown a fondness for Lola and Lana, I really like how they're polar opposites yet stick together like any other twins would. It's a dynamic we see often, but that's because it's a dynamic that works. And of course, it works here.**

 **Which leads into this one-shot where the sisters are watching fireworks. Enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone in the Loud family had their favorite holidays. For example, Luan loved April Fools day. Luna liked pigging out on Thanksgiving. Most of the other siblings liked Christmas. Opinions on this topic varied between each sibling; diversity was possibly the most defining characteristic of them.

For the twins Lola and Lana, it was without a doubt New Year's Eve. Sure, Lana loved Thanksgiving turkey and Lola always looked forward to getting a new dress or two on Christmas morning, but both of them saw something magical about moving into a new year. Both of them have had their New Year's resolutions ready since Halloween, and they promised each other they would follow through with them. The dinner was also something to look forward to, with hot dogs and hamburgers being prepared, chips, corn, olives, and other sides being set out, as well as a special cake that Lincoln would bake as tradition. The two would purposely not eat until dinner just so they could stuff their faces with as much food as possible.

However, their favorite part about New Years Eve was the fireworks show that Royal Woods would play just before midnight. Every year, while the rest of the family was watching it from their rooms, the twins would sneak out and take some snacks and a blanket with them, setting camp in an open field by the park. And that's just what they were doing now.

"I can't wait to see the fireworks," Lola said, excited to see the show.

"I know, right?" Lana replied, hauling their backpack of supplies. "And we picked the perfect spot too!"

"Speaking of which, here we are!" Lola said.

It wasn't too far from home, at least not far enough as to where as they wouldn't get in trouble for sneaking out, but it was just outside the edge of town on a small hill. No trees or houses would block the night sky, making it the perfect venue for Lana and Lola to watch the fireworks in all their glory. And they had it all to themselves.

"We still got a few minutes before it starts," Lana said as she set down her backpack and pulled out a clock, saying it was 11:45 PM. "Better set up camp now."

"Got it," Lola said.

She reached into the bag and pulled out the blanket, laying it gingerly on the ground. The twins sat on it, their bodies protected from the itchy grass, and began taking more things out of the backpack. Lana took out her two frogs and a salamander, all protected in a glass tank, while Lola got the picnic basket and began setting down the dishes from her tea party playset. She also took out two of her stuffed animals that she brought with her. Finally, the twins got their most prized possessions; Lola's lucky princess wand and Lana's lucky plunger. After placing them by their sides, they were set.

"Some sparkling cider, Lana?" Lola said, pouring the drink into her teapot.

"Sure," Lana said, holding out a cup. "Mind passing the crickets for the guys, too?"

"No problem," Lola said as she reached into the basket and pulled out a jar of dead crickets. She would normally turn down such a request, but in the spirit of the holiday, she figured she could set aside her need for cleanliness for _one_ night. Lana took the jar and dumped a few crickets into her tank, allowing her pets to eat.

"Now then," Lola said as she dug into the picnic basket again. "I smuggled a hot dog for you and a hamburger for me. Even got us some mustard and ketchup packets and a bag of Chex Mix."

"Sweet!," Lana said as she took the hot dog and grabbed a mustard packet, opening it and covering her wiener meal in it. Meanwhile, Lola opened her burger and took a mustard and ketchup packet, covering the buns, making sure that both had an equal amount of substance. She closed it and opened the bag of Chex Mix, placing it in between them for the two to share. Just then, spotlights from the neighborhood flashed into the open sky.

"It's starting!" Lana cheered.

"Shhh!" Lola shushed. "Quiet!"

"Sorry," Lana said.

For the next 10 minutes, the twins were blown away by the spectacle of fireworks that flew into the air, exploding in a rainbow of colors. Some were small and quick, others were big and beautiful. All the while, Lana and Lola would eat their meals, not taking their eyes off of the show. Every year seemed to top the last in terms of fireworks, and this was no different. They came and went so quick, and blended together in such a way that it would be difficult to explain with words. When they both finished eating, the two inched closer to each other. Lola put an arm over Lana's shoulder.

"Hey sis," she began.

"Yeah?" Lana replied.

"I know we've had a lot of fights this year," Lola sighed. "But I just want you to know I love you, no matter what."

"Same here, sis," Lana said, accepting Lola's embrace. "You're the best twin I could ask for. We're always together."

"And we're staying together," Lola added.

Just then, the fireworks stopped shooting for a brief moment. They knew what this meant.

"The countdown!" both cried in unison. Every New Year's Eve firework show would end off with launching their biggest fireworks, counting down the seconds until the end of a year and the beginning of a new one. They watched closely for the first of 10 fireworks to shoot up. Once they saw it, they stood up with their wand and plunger in hand, excited.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

" _7!_ "

" _6!_ "

" _5!_ "

" _ **4!**_ "

" _ **3!**_ "

" _ **2!**_ "

" _ **1!**_ "

The last of the fireworks was followed by what seemed like a nonstop onslaught of explosions, resulting in a mass of color that could only be described as pretty. The twins jumped around, excited for the new year, and shared each other's warm embrace.

"Happy New Year, Lana!" Lola cheered.

"Wouldn't spend it with anyone else," Lana said warmly.

Once the fireworks ended and the excitement died down, the twins began packing everything up and headed home, checking thrice to make sure they didn't forget anything. The new year started with a bang, and the were going to make sure that the rest of the year would be just as good. On the way back though, they reflected on what they said to each other earlier, and came to realize that they were much closer than any of their siblings were. They may have had wildly different interests, and sure, maybe Lola did get a little annoyed with Lana's obsession with getting dirty, but they loved each other still. To them, there was no one or the other. It was only them. They would play together, they would cry together, and they would laugh together.

They would be happy together, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Just a little story I made for the upcoming new year. I know 2018 was rough for some of you all, let's hope 2019 fares a lot better!**

 **On a side note, yes, I am back and I plan to make stories regularly from now on. Expect more content from me next year.**

 **Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
